Episode 10
The World's Strongest Weirdo! Jango the Hypnotist! is the tenth episode of the One Piece anime. Statics * Air Date: 2000-01-19 (4Kids: 2004-11-20 & 2004-11-20*, Funimation DVD: 2008-05-27) * TV Ranking, Rating: 12.7 Rank: 9 * Opening: We Are! (1st Opening), Pirate Rap (4Kids) * Ending: Memories (1st Ending), Pirate Rap Instrumental (4Kids) * *Manga Chapters: Chapter 24 (15-19/19), Chapter 25 (1-19/19), Chapter 26 (1-15/19) * 4Kids Title: The Bluff & The Bluffer Short Summary Usopp becomes furious with Kurahadol after being called a filthy pirate by him, and leaves his friend Kaya's mansion. A shady character named Jango arrives in the village, and Luffy and Usopp overhear him conversing with Kurahadol by the coast about an assassination plan against Kaya. In-Depth Summary The episode begins showing the mysterious moonwalking man once again. At Kaya's mansion, Kurahadol goes on about how Usopp's father, Yasopp, is a filthy pirate, making Usopp livid. Usopp punches Kurahadol in the face, knocking him down. Kurahadol gets up and continues taunting Usopp, and so Usopp, furious, leaves. Luffy gets furious as well, but Zoro and Nami hold him back. Later, Kaya is crying in her room, and Kurahadol comes in to bring her a meal. Kaya asks why Kurahadol was so harsh, but he replies by reminding Kaya of the day he came to the mansion, when he was battered, and her father let him in. He says that if anything happened to Kaya, he wouldn't forgive himself, and is only doing what he does with Kaya's best interests in mind. Kaya is still unsure, however. Elsewhere in the village, Nami and Zoro are sitting on the fence, wondering where Luffy went. The Usopp Pirates come running up to them, telling them that there's a strange backwards-walking man in the village. Jango then moonwalks up to them, saying that he in fact is not weird. He then hypnotizes the Usopp Pirates with his ring, but also winds up falling asleep himself. By a cliff overlooking the ocean, Luffy and Usopp sit, talking about how Yasopp was a great pirate. Below them, they see Kurahadol and Jango arrive, discussing plans. They hear that the two are planning to assassinate Kaya, so that Kurahadol can take her inheritance. Kurahadol is revealed to be Captain Kuro, a dangerous and cunning pirate thought to be executed three years ago. Jango then says that his pirates are mobilizing and are ready to mount an attack on the village and kill Kaya, but to make it look like an accident. Luffy stands up and yells at them not to kill Kaya, and Usopp freaks because their cover is blown. Jango uses his hypnotism to put Luffy to sleep, and falls asleep himself, but Usopp manages to crouch and avoid being hypnotized. Luffy falls asleep and falls forward off the cliff, landing on his head, so they all think he's dead. Kuro then tells Usopp that anything he says will not be believed, because the whole village thinks Usopp is a liar. Usopp takes off running to tell Kaya, though is worried that Kaya will be mad at him. Kuro then looks out on the water and sees his former pirate ship, ready for the assassination, as the episode ends. Notes This episode takes a big shift from the last one, giving a more definite sinister feel as the previous episode was quite light-hearted. Also, if you think Luffy died at the end of this episode, well, you might not want to count on that. Edits Digital Edits * The 4Kids dub title "The Bluff and the Bluffer" refers to both the coast Luffy and Usopp are at (Bluff), and Usopp himself (Bluffer). * Zoro's "angry vein" when he becomes annoyed with Jango hypnotizing himself is edited out. * In the flashback, the top part of the pole the fake Kuro is tied to is edited out. * The word "Marine" on the marine soldiers' caps are once again changed to "Navy". The soldiers' guns are also edited to look more like super soakers. Dialogue Edits * Originally, Klahadore called Yasopp a pirate. In the dub, he also calls Yasopp a thief. * In the dub, Kuro tells Jango to "take out" Kaya, rather than "kill" Kaya. * Kuro is given dialog when the Bezan Black is shown. Clip Edits * Usopp's close-up when he exclaims that he's the son of a pirate is removed. * The scene of Klahadore telling the others to leave is removed. * Originally, when Jango is moonwalking towards Zoro, Nami, and the Usopp Pirates, the screen blackens a few times as he gets closer, each with a camera sound. In the dub, these frames are removed, making it sort of look like Jango is teleporting. * A scene of Kaya eating lunch is cut. * Scenes of a hermit crab falling off the edge of a rock and into the water are removed. * The scene of the Marine soldiers shooting the fake Kuro is removed. * Usopp's flashbacks of him first meeting Kaya are cut out. * Scenes from episode 11 are added towards the end of the episode. Characters Appearances *Usopp *Kaya *Luffy *Zoro *Tamanegi *Piman *Ninjin *Nami *Kuro *Jango *Mansion's Guards *Kaya's Father 010 010 010